The present invention relates to a trap, and more particularly to a trap with two sets of openable side doors to trap animals.
The present invention comprises a top door, a bottom plate, four side doors, two elongated elements and a delicate sensing means.
In the four doors, two or four of them are selectively openable, but only two of them which face each other can be opened at the same time. The sensing means comprises a block for hooking the elongated elements and a plurality of hooks for hooking baits to entrap animals. Each elongated element is substantially L-shaped with a crooked end. While trapping animals, the openable doors are opened and held by inserting the elongated elements into slots on each openable door and then elongated elements are slightly hooked on the block with the crooked ends. When animals are enclosed in the trap, bite the bait or touch the sensing means, the block is distributed and releases the elongated elements. At the same time, the side opening doors will move inwards due to springs and be closed by lock means of the openable doors which immediately fall down as the elongated elements are released.
Conventional traps often use a single side openable door, with the other three side doors being fixed. The traps are not sensitive enough, sometimes the bait is eaten by the animals and the traps still do not go off.
The present invention provides a more sensitive device to trap animals with two openable doors.
The present invention comprises four openable doors, two of which are openable at the same time to trap animals.